Birth of a Blazing Sun
by jrechani16
Summary: (Another One-Shot I did) This is the story of how Chakka was born to Tiger Claw and Lotus


Birth of a Blazing Sun

 **(TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon, all I own is Chakka)**

 **(Also, Chakka in Swahili means 'Blazing Sun', just in case you don't know)**

 **(Another thing, if you don't know who Lotus Blossom is, she's a TMNT from the 1987 cartoon series and if you all check out my Instagram account *which is in my profile*, you'll be able to check out my designs for Lotus Blossom for the Nickelodeon version of TMNT and also, if U all don't know what Chakka looks like, there are some drawings I did of him that are on my Instagram account too)**

 **(AU: Lotus was mutated and experimented after her birth in a Wisconsin Zoo so you don't get confused)**

 **(Anyways, on with the story)**

.

.

.

.

Miracles.

They happen so very often.

And when they do happen, they cause a person or people to spread so much joy and happiness.

The mutant Bengal tiger named Tiger Claw and his wife, a mutant lioness named Lotus Blossom on the other hand, did not experience any miracles during their life time.

They both were experimented and mutated by the Kraang when they were just children and tortured at their refuge in the circus.

As they grew older, they became inseparable and as their friendship turned to love, and love made them become husband and wife.

Soon, they took shelter in a nearby hut in depths of the forest.

Then, the Shredder, seeing their skills as a value to his clan, had offered them a job in New York, which they did not decline and so they packed their things and flew off to America.

They thought their lives we're complete (having a home, becoming mates, working for the Shredder and having their assassin careers) but for Lotus, something was missing in their lives….a child.

It was true that they wanted children for a few months now and after much discussion, they decided to make that vision of them having children a reality.

But, life wasn't as kind as they thought it was.

The first time Lotus had become pregnant, she had a miscarriage. The doctors confirmed that the baby they had lost was a girl. They were disappointed, but they didn't give up and so, they tried again. But a month during the pregnancy, their cub died in the womb, it was confirmed that the cub they lost was a boy.

Both mutants were sad at the fact that they would never have any children, but Lotus wasn't the one to give up hope.

She prayed and wished every night for a cub but as the months went on, still no signs of her expecting.

Then, it was around early to mid May when finally, weeks and months of praying had paid off and Lotus's wish had came true….she was pregnant.

Tiger Claw and Lotus were very excited yet nervous at the same time.

They were about to finally become parents.

.

.

.

.

 _9 months later…._

 **January 27th**

 **8:26 p.m.**

Lotus inhaled and exhaled deeply, on clawed paw gripping on the side of the bed she and Tiger Claw shared and the other was in the mutant Bengal tiger's paw, locking on a firm grasp as Baxter coaxed the lioness throughout the delivery process.

Baxter buzzed to Lotus, "Justzz a few more pusheszz Lotus zzz.."

"That's what you said hours ago Baxter." Lotus panted as another contraction had passed.

"I mean it thizz time zz" Baxter buzzed as he wiped Lotus's forehead with a wet towel.

"I hope so.." Lotus said exhaustedly, then she felt another sharp pain in her stomach, it was another contraction.

"You can do this Lotus, remember the breathing…" said Tiger Claw as he coaxed his wife through the next contraction.

"R-Right Tig-"

But as Lotus was about to reply, she let out a painful yell.

The mutant fly and Bengal tiger saw what caused her to yell so loudly.

Her water had broken.

After seeing the gush on the bed, Baxter knew it was the right time for her to push.

"O-OK Lotuszzz, thizz iz the right time to pushzz.." he buzzed as he prepared for the cub once it arrived.

Lotus kept breathing in and out, keeping a tight grasp on Tiger Claw's paw.

She looked up at the mutant tiger with a tired and weak smile and said, "T-This is it Tiger….we're gonna be meeting the little one that we prayed and dreamed for our entire lives."

Tears started falling from her tired brown eyes and poured down her face. "I love you so much Tiger Claw."

"I love you to Lotus," Tiger Claw said. He leaned down to kiss her and they kissed passionately…for about five seconds before Lotus gave out another painful scream.

Rahzar and Fishface entered the room with more water and a little blanket to swaddle the cub once it arrived.

Then, the two mutants turned Lotus to her side and Baxter prepared himself and Lotus for the arrival of the cub.

Tiger Claw was permitted to leave the room while Lotus delivered.

.

.

.

 **Januarry 28th**

 **9: 34 am**

Tiger Claw waited all night as Lotus was in labor.

A dark circle appeared from underneath his eye from the lack of sleep.

Only the sounds of the bustling cars on the city streets, the breathing and screams of pain from Lotus, the mild arguing from Bebop and Rocksteady and Baxter's serenades to the mutant lioness as the laboring process.

Then, finally, after a whole night of waiting and delivering, the big moment had finally arrived.

*wailing*

Tiger Claw's ears perked up to the sound of a baby's wail.

Not just any baby….HIS baby.

He rushed from the other room to his quarters.

 **(In Tiger Claw and Lotus's bedroom)**

Baxter did the honors and cleaned the cub off gently, cut its umbilical cord and later swaddled it in a little green blanket to cover it from the cold temperatures outside and kind of inside the room as he carried it in his arms and giant fly-like claws until he finally gave it to Lotus, who received it with the affection a mother could always give. Lotus cradled the tiny cub in her arms and smiled tiredly and kissed the crying infant on the head, causing it to cease and started cooing softly.

Lotus sniffed and stroked the little one's cheek as she gently uncovered the little one from its little cocoon that it was swaddled in, much to the displeasure of the newborn when it started to fuss and whine.

The cub had apricot colored fur and a messy hair tuff on the top of its head with black spots on top, black stripes were streaked across its back, arms, legs, cheeks, ears, and tail and also, there was also a black tip on his forming lion like tail. Its muzzle, paws, and belly were white as the fresh fallen snow that was on the ground and as for his eyes…only time in the next 9-10 days would tell who's eye color the cub had but for now, he had black beady eyes that were squinting open and close, adjusting to the light and blurry figures that surrounded it.

Baxter then uncovered the cub some more and looked at its lower parts and with a buzz he confirmed the gender of the cub.

"Lookzz like you two have a little boy zz"

Lotus smiled and looked at the little one who was trying to keep his eyes open.

Then, Tiger Claw busted through the doors and gazed at his exhausted wife and the little green bundle in her arms.

The mutant Bengal tiger cautiously walked over to the mutant lioness and the baby tigon in her arms.

The tiny cub blinked up at his new parents.

"It's a boy Tiger Claw.." Lotus said exhaustedly.

"A boy? I-I have a son?" he asked astonished.

Lotus nodded once and looked at the little tigon cub who cooed and kicked a little in his blanket.

Tiger Claw gazed at his boy and stroked his head gently.

The mutant Bengal tiger felt a little lump in his throat and his eye began to glisten with tears, but not tears of sorrow but tears of happiness as he saw his newborn son all bundled up and cooing in content.

Then, the newborn tigon wrapped it's tiny paws around Tiger Claw's large finger, the mutant gazed down at the baby, his little paws seemed so small compared to his large clawed paws.

The mutant Bengal tiger let a small tear fall from his eye as his son held onto his large finger.

"So.." Tiger Claw recalled, "What was the name we decided on for him?"

Lotus smiled down at her newborn boy and gently rocked him in her arms and said, "Chakka….but if you want, you can change it."

Tiger Claw put his paw on the back of the little one's head and said softly to his wife, "No, it is a wonderful name, and it seems fitting for him."

Lotus smiled at the newly named Chakka and nuzzled him with pride.

"And is middle name is gonna be Osamu.." Lotus declared.

"Osamu?" Tiger Claw asked raising a brow.

"It was my father's name.." Lotus said as she stroked the little one's cheek.

Tiger Claw smiled and kissed his wife and child.

"I love it.." Tiger Claw said, wiping his tear away. "…Chakka Osamu Claw."

As the newborn fell fast asleep in his mother's arms, both mutant cats shared a nuzzle and a purr and gazed down at their little son.

Now, both cats new after months and months of waiting, they were something that they had always wanted.

A family.

 **(Well everyone, that's the end of this one shot! Read and Review and no hateful comments plz! & to all of you guys out there, have a happy Thanksgiving)**


End file.
